Rabu Chronicles
by musika
Summary: Kamen Rider Kabuto post series. Tendou has some unknown disease, and Renge is the only one who notices.
1. Romantically Inept?

Summary: About 3 years after the series. Kagami ponders on Tendou Souji's protectiveness, and whether he would get himself a girlfriend. Kagami/Hiyori. A wee bit of Tendou/Renge if you squint hard enough.

A/N: First fic, from a about thousand of supposed-to-be firsts. Methinks the Kamen Rider series could use a little more _rabu-rabu_.

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Kabuto's characters and storyline are not mine. Yeah.

* * *

**01. Romantically Inept?**

Kagami slumped tiredly on one of the wooden chairs of Bistro La Salle. He was exhausted. Their department was very busy these days, and for almost a month he has been working overtime. And the hot weather wasn't helping either.

Looking up he saw Hiyori walking towards him from the kitchen, holding a pen and a pad. She stopped in front of him, not even gracing a smile. "What would you be getting?"

"Oh… uh, the usual," said Kagami, blinking. He offered a small smile.

Then he cringed as Hiyori glared at him. Without another word, she turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Kagami sighed. What did he do now? He knew Hiyori was not much of an affectionate person, but that was just weird. He could have sworn that her look earlier had murderous intent.

_What did I forget? Come on... think, think!_ He was quite sure it was not about the bird seeds she asked him to buy the other day. He brought it in time, didn't he? Yesterday? Well, it was another late night for him yesterday because of the briefing and... Oh. _Oh no_.

Clumsily, he reached for his phone. It read: _10 e-mails received. 7 missed calls._

Kagami hit his head on the table.

If there was one thing Hiyori hated, it was not returning her messages or calls. Why, oh why did he forget to check his cellphone after the briefing? Or even this morning?

He checked one of the messages. "_Have you arrived home? Come by the Bistro tomorrow at lunch, I'll be trying my new recipe for tofu. -Hiyori_."

Kagami again hit his head in frustration. He was in big trouble now.

"Kagami-san!" Two voices disrupted his line of thinking. Tendou Jyuka and Takatori Renge stepped into Bistro La Salle with a bounce.

They were an odd yet refreshing combination. Renge was working full time in the Bistro these days. Jyuka also works here, though temporarily, only until summer break ends.

He nodded as Renge disappeared behind the kitchen curtains. Jyuka, in a particularly good mood, sat in front of him.

"Ne, ne, Kagami-san!" Jyuka said in a hush. "What did you do this time?"

"Eh... eh?" Kagami looked at the youngest Tendou incredulously.

"You know, Hiyori nee-chan wasn't in a good mood this morning, so I suspected..." she smiled charmingly, "ne, so what did you do?"

Kagami sighed once more. This girl was just too smart for her own good. He briefly wondered on how the whole Tendou household was sorely distressing him. First Hiyori, now this. And he didn't want to start on the one who presumably walks the path to heaven.

He was about to answer her when the door opened once more.

"Ah, onii-chan!" Jyuka stood and waved in front of him.

Kagami turned around.

Tendou Souji stood by the door, holding a cylindrical container in his hand. He smiled at her youngest sister. And then he glared at Kagami, with a stunning resemblance to that of Hiyori's look earlier.

Surely, heaven was against him today.

"You'd better stay for lunch here Jyuka-chan," the oldest Tendou said as he went straight for the kitchen, "Hiyori is cooking up something good with the tofu I bought today."

"Hai, hai, onii-chan!" The girl stood and promptly saluted as his brother passed by.

Kagami stared at his retreating form. He wondered if that's all he would be getting after three years of friendship... if that's what you would call it. Frankly, he thought he should be getting more credit.

Well, of course, there was the fact that he was responsible for his beloved sister's sour mood today. He idly thought if he was getting any of that tofu.

"Are you going somewhere, Jyuka-chan?" Kagami asked, noticing that the girl was a little freshened up.

"Oh.. un." The girl nodded with a hint of a blush. "Takamura-kun and I will go watch a movie later."

"Ah.. Takamura, eh?" Kagami smiled.

He still remembered the first time Jyuka showed an interest in the boy. It was one of the times when almost all people he knew were at the Bistro to have dinner. Dinner started and her friend suddenly popped the question.

_

* * *

_

_"Ne, Jyuka-chan, did Takamura ask you out on a date? He wanted to talk to you after homeroom, right?"_

_Suddenly, all eyes were on the girl at question. She blushed and looked down._

_"Um, yes, he did."_

_The sound of a fallen spoon was heard, and Tendou Souji fell from his seat. A look of pure shock was upon his features. "I-Is it that time already?"_

_People stared at Tendou. He walked clumsily towards Jyuka, and asked pleadingly, "Di-did you say y-yes?"_

_By this time, Jyuka was scarlet. She nodded._

_For almost ten excruciating seconds, the oldest Tendou just stared into space. The people in the room continued to stare at him._

_When he finally gained a bit of composure, he said crisply, his eyes sharp, "Who is this Takamura?"_

_

* * *

_

And for a week straight, it was as if the oldest Tendou was in some sort of trance, always mumbling to himself. Once, he almost cooked Hiyori's apron.

Knowing about him and Hiyori however, was not a comical episode.

It was almost half a year after the final battle when he started noticing his growing feelings for the girl. During that time he was still working part-time at the Bistro, even though he just started working in the police force. Yumiko, ever wise, noticed this. With a lot of help from her, he mustered up his courage to ask her out on a date - after a month or so, that is.

Surprisingly, she said yes. He didn't really think that Hiyori would like him, or even consider liking him. They weren't really that… sweet with each other. Hiyori would always roll her eyes at his tardiness, and he was a most likely target of her sharp comments. But he found that through the days she has been a constant source of comfort. It seemed that his day wouldn't be complete without even a glimpse of Hiyori.

The date went well. A few weeks passed and it seemed that they were going out too often.

Only their employer knew what was happening. They decided to wait a few more days before telling everyone else.

But it seemed that a few more days was a bit too late.

_

* * *

_

_Tendou Souji walked inside Bistro La Salle and stopped in front of Kagami, "Kagami Arata," he sneered. "Follow me."_

_Not liking the sound of his tone, he hastily followed Tendou outside._

_Tendou led him to an open area. The fact that Tendou wasn't talking didn't help either. He really didn't like the looks of this._

_"What is it, Tendou?" Kagami shouted. They were now face-to-face, a few meters away from each other._

_In a blink of an eye, Tendou charged at him._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagami dodged Tendou's right hand. "Tendou!! what..."_

_Tendou suddenly stopped._

_"Tell me." He looked Kagami in the eye. "Do you love her?"_

_Kagami looked back at him without wavering. "Yes. More than anything else."_

_"I see. And do you-"_

_"Tendou, you know me better than that," he cut him off. "It doesn't matter to me. I accept everything that she is... her past and present." Kagami paused, his eyes not leaving his. "And I want to be part of her future."_

_The air was still for some time. Neither showed a sign of moving or even talking._

_The sound of footsteps broke their silence. Looking behind them, they saw Hiyori._

_Hiyori stepped in between them and faced his older brother. "Nii-san, I.." Hiyori breathed deeply._

_"Hiyori..."Kagami began._

_"Nii-san," she cut him off, looking at his brother with a determined look in her eyes, "I... I really like being with Arata. "_

_Kagami was taken aback by this sudden confession. He didn't expect Hiyori to tell her feelings like that to her brother._

_She continued. "When I'm with him, I feel that I'm the most important person in the world. And I... I want him also to feel that. That he means that much to me." She looked again at her brother. "And when he's around, I feel safe... safer than I've ever been... with myself, with my feelings."_

_"Nii-san, you don't have to protect me all the time. But whatever happens, you're still my brother. Nothing's going to change that. So you don't have to worry."_

_Hiyori's words rang through the air. She seldom said anything, but when she did, she meant it with all her mind, heart and soul._

_Tendou's eyes softened. "I understand." He walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."_

_Hiyori smiled at him. "We're sorry for not telling you earlier." She then turned to face Kagami, and laced her fingers with his. The couple looked at Tendou._

_Tendou nodded._

_"Kagami Arata. Take very good care of her." And then he left._

_

* * *

_

He wondered whether there was too much drama on that particular incident. But he expected nothing less of Tendou, especially regarding Hiyori. Her identity was a very sensitive issue, and he surmised that it was hard for Tendou to entrust anyone with Hiyori's feelings.

But looking back, he was quite satisfied at how things turned out after that. Even though the next day, he would immediately be the subject of Tendou's scrutiny.

Kagami suddenly had an idea.

"Ne, Jyuka-chan," Kagami asked. "Does your brother ever consider having a girlfriend?"

It was a weird question, really. But now that he thought about it, wasn't it weirder that his younger siblings were a lot more romantically accomplished than him?

"Eeeeeeh!!" Jyuka's eyes widened. She sat once more, suddenly interested in the topic of conversation.

Kagami gave Jyuka a look which urged her to go on.

"I haven't thought about that, really! Onii-chan hasn't really been showing signs of liking anyone since... well, since I've known him." She rested her chin on her right hand. And then, she asked with some urgency, "Why, do you think he likes someone?"

Kagami was at a loss. "Ah, no... not really. To tell you the truth, I just thought of it... I don't really know whether he likes someone or not."

Jyuka pouted. "Aww. That's too bad. I was wondering if..."

A clanging noise was heard from the kitchen. Suddenly, Tendou and Renge were pushed out of the kitchen by the boss.

"Renge, maybe you should just get the orders." Yumiko barked. "And Tendou-san, if you want to be able to eat Hiyori-chan's cooking, maybe you should just sit and wait. You're not officially part of my kitchen are you?"

It seemed that Yumiko was a bit touchy today.

"Oh, and Renge, dear, serve this one to Arata-kun."

"Hai!" Getting the food from the service window, Renge promptly set the food in front of Kagami.

Kagami almost forgot that he ordered something. Tendou sat beside them as he started to eat. Jyuka-chan started complaining something about summer break being too short.

As he was eating, he again started to ponder on Tendou's lack of love life. Didn't he like someone? Or is the path to heaven requiring him to be celibate?

The bell rang, and in came a customer, a man in dressed in a suit.

"Irasshai!" Renge greeted. "Oh, it's you again, mister!"

"Ah, well... yes." The man cleared his throat. "I've taken a certain liking on the menu..."

Jyuka whispered "More like a certain liking on someone..."

"...offered in this restaurant."

"Ah, is that so? Well have a seat then!" Renge led him to a seat. "What will you be having?"

Looking at the Jyuka, Kagami asked, "What did you mean by that?"

"Eh... isn't it obvious?" Jyuka blinked. "That mister likes Renge-chan. Being here for nine straight days is a strange thing isn't it?" The girl pondered.

"Well, not really... I mean, I go here everyday..." Kagami said.

"Well, of course you do! Hiyori nee-chan's here!" Jyuka laughed. "And besides, that mister works far from here. He takes at least 2 hours to get here."

"Eh?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"And how is it that know that, Jyuka-chan?" Now, even Tendou was interested.

"Well, the first time he was here, it seemed he was with some officemates. After eating, I overheard one of them saying, 'The food was great, wasn't it? Too bad we can't afford to travel 2 hours every day just to go here.'"

"The next day I saw that man come back again. And it really seems to me that he has that habit of looking at Renge-chan every now and then."

Kagami and Tendou looked at the man. Indeed, he was now stealing filthy glances at the former soldier, who was now entertaining a new set of costumers.

Suddenly, Tendou was pointing his hand to the ceiling. "Obaa-chan said this: 'The heart of a maiden is not worthy of a man with ignoble intentions'." With that, he stood up and went to help Renge serve dishes.

"Oi! Tendou.." He was sure weird, thought Kagami. Surely he didn't think that Renge couldn't take care of herself?

"Ah, sishou! Arigatou for helping!" Renge said, looking over at her master.

As if on cue, a tray flew as Renge tripped on one of the chairs.

Okay, so Renge was a little clumsy, Kagami thought. And truth be told, she was a little too innocent for her age. And by the looks of it, the man interested in her did not look innocent at all.

The man saw this as an opportunity. "Ojou-san! Are you.."

But before the man could stand up to help the fallen Renge, Tendou made sure his order was placed in front of him.

"Here's your order, sir. Enjoy," Tendou remarked, with a hint of a smirk. Obviously disappointed, the man was forced to remain seated while Renge helped herself up.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. Tendou sure was protective. He briefly wondered if he'd do the same thing if someone had the hots for Yumiko-san. He then noticed that Jyuka's face was all scrunched up.

"Jyuka-chan, what's wrong?" Kagami asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Oh, I was just thinking..." Jyuka said. "'_The heart of a maiden_?' I wonder when obaa-chan ever said such a thing?"

Just then, Hiyori stepped out of the kitchen, bringing with her the tofu she prepared. She placed one plate in front of Jyuka and another in front of the empty seat beside him, probably for Tendou.

She did not even spare him a glance as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Suuuuper! Arigatou, Hiyori nee-chan!" Jyuka exclaimed. She then stared at Kagami. "Ne, Kagami-san. What DID you do?"

For the third time, Kagami sighed. He decided that he needed ignore Tendou's love life for the time being. Right now, he had to think of a way of making sure that Hiyori would not be having his head later.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Tingle

Summary: Tendou has some unknown disease, and Renge is the only one who notices. One-sided Tendou/Renge.

A/N: Somehow, I find Tendou and Renge interesting. :)

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**02. Tingle**

Takatori Renge had a mission. Something has been bothering her for a long time, and now, she has firmly decided to get into the bottom of things. She scanned the whole room from her spot, trying to find the person who was to answer her inquiries.

Bistro La Salle was having a major cleaning session today. The place looked like a mess - tables and chairs upturned, curtains removed, cabinets opened. Dust was present everywhere, and almost everybody was here to help.

She focused back to the mission at hand. She knew this was not a good time especially that a lot of people were here.

However, she was decided. She was going to find out what was going on.

Finally finding her target, she locked her eyes on him.

Renge silently made her way through the commotion towards him. He was standing on a chair, checking something on the ceiling. Once she has confirmed that nobody was looking, she tapped him lightly.

"Um, Kagami -san? Can I ask you something?"

Kagami looked down at the 21-year old, wiping his brow. "Ah, Renge-chan? What is it?" He got down from the stool.

"Um…" the former soldier started, looking anxious and a bit hesitant. She was surprised at herself, realizing how easily she has changed perspective, given that earlier she was very determined to ask.

Noticing the sudden shift in her mood, Kagami knit his eyebrows, beginning to get worried. "Renge-chan, is something wrong?"

Renge shook her head, and looking back at him, she finally said, "Do you think something is wrong with Sishou?" She said this in a gloomy whisper, as if expecting some unknown disease to spread if her voice was any louder.

"Eh? Tendou?" Kagami looked around the restaurant, eyeing the lanky man who was currently painting some chairs on the corner. He blinked. "Not really… Why? I haven't really noticed anything wrong with him."

"Really?" Renge chewed her lip as if trying to understand something. "Don't you notice something when you're talking to him?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"Kagami scratched his head, surprised at her behavior. Seeing her all secretive like this, especially concerning her beloved master, was a bit weird. She was usually perked up when talking about Tendou, sometimes even competing with Jyuka's optimism.

" Kagami-san, when you talk to him, don't you feel a bit... intimidated?"

Kagami tilted his head. Oh, so is that it? "Ah, well… isn't he always?" And then realizing what he said, he added, "...intimidating, I mean." Kagami started slowly walking towards the kitchen. "I mean, he always talks like that, doesn't he? With his 'path to heaven' speeches and stuff."

"Ah, I see!" Renge smiled, following him. "So it's what you consider… normal?"

"I guess so…" Kagami said, nodding.

"Ah! So it's not some sort of power or disease…"

"Huh? What's that?" Just when Kagami was thinking that their conversation was going sane, it took a turn to the worst.

"You know!" Renge continued. "Like when he tapped my shoulder one time, it was like I was shocked or something. I was very surprised, and I backed off a bit. "

Kagami's eyebrows furrowed. "Eeh, Renge-chan? What are you talking about?"

"And not only that!" the brunette continued. "When he looks at me or when we are talking, I feel like my stomach is churning, but in a good sort of way. It's weird since I'm not really hungry most of the time. Well, not that I don't like shishou's cooking or anything… Anyway, sometimes it's a bit too intimidating, and I feel like my face is going puffy like this," she finished, while pressing both palms on her cheeks.

'What in the world is this girl talking about…' Kagami wondered. He started weaving through what Renge was saying earlier.

Then it hit him. 'Could she be…?' Kagami's eyes widened. "Renge-chan…"

Renge was still talking. "So I thought that it was some kind of disease, since I am not experiencing those things with others..." Renge continued, not noticing Kagami's change in expression. "Ne, Kagami-san does he have that effect on you too?" Renge asked, seemingly excited that someone shared her sentiments.

"What?! No, of course not!!!" Kagami sputtered, a horrified look on his face.

"Eh?" Renge questioned, brows furrowed. "But I thought you said it was normal...?"

"Normal?!" Kagami exclaimed. Hiyori, who was cleaning some rugs, raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her sheepishly. Recollecting himself, he tried to explain, "Renge-chan.. that…"

Renge finally noticed Kagami's tired face. "Kagami-san?" she asked, blinking. Then her eyes widened. " So it _is_ some kind of disease?"

The cop looked at her, exasperated. 'If it's some kind of disease, then you're probably the one with the sickness.' "Renge-chan… I think I'm not the one you're supposed to be talking with," he said.

Renge blinked again.

* * *

"What is this all about, Kagami?"

It was Misaki who asked the question. Kagami was standing next to Renge, who was sitting on a stool, and Misaki, Hiyori, and Jyuka rounded up on them.

To Kagami's convenience, Tendou volunteered to buy and cook tofu for their lunch. Immediately after Tendou left, he had gathered everyone else. To his dismay, however, Yumiko-san left earlier -- mentioning something about attending to some important business -- and won't be back until later in the afternoon. She was the one good at these kind of things, he mused. She was the one to help him with Hiyori, after all.

Kagami cleared up his throat to think of the right thing to say. "Well, Renge here…has something to say," he finished somewhat lamely.

Misaki blinked. "Okay," she said, "And? What are you supposed to be? Her lawyer?"

"Ah, no.. she... Aagh!" He looked at the brunette sitting on the chair. "Renge, just tell them what you told me--"

"But Kagami-san, I don't really think everyone needs to know about it." She pointed her index finger on her chin. "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it? After all, it's normal that…"

"Ah, it's... not really normal, Renge..." Kagami cocked his head, his voice lowering.

"Arata, is something the matter?" It was Hiyori who asked the question this time. Kagami looked up. The others looked like they wanted an answer as well.

"Ah, well…" He once more turned to the woman beside him and asked her one more time, "Renge, just, please do me a favor and tell them what's going on…"

Renge looked dubious, but agreed nonetheless. "If you say so, Kagami-san, " she smiled and then turned to the others.

* * *

"You told.. Kagami… all of these things?" Misaki asked Renge, trying to contain her giggles.

Renge nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I thought that maybe he knew whether sishou is fine or not, since they are close friends and all.."

Kagami shook his head, looking amused. Hiyori was smiling helplessly, and Jyuka was grinning.

"Ah, yes, yes… you kind of have a point there," Misaki said, now slightly laughing. "But even though Kagami is Tendou-kun's best friend... of sorts, he—" she turned to look at the somewhat harassed man, "— isn't really the person you should be talking to about this."

"Oh. Why?" Renge asked.

Misaki sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. Let's jutst go to more important things…" Her face turned serious, though there was a slight twitching in her lip.

"Renge-chan," Misaki said. "For how long have you noticed these things regarding Tendou-kun?"

"Um, let's see…" With a firm look on her face, she answered. "Three-thousand two hundred and thirty hours, four minutes and..." she paused to look at her watch, "thirty seconds."

Everyone blinked. She was keeping track… in hours? "Okay, and that is..?" Kagami urged.

"Oh! Sorry about that… Um," she counted with her fingers, a scrunched expression on her face. "Roughly about four months, two weeks, 10 hours, five minutes… and counting." She decided, nodding to herself.

"I see." Misaki stood up, walked away from Renge, and faced her again. For a moment, her face betrayed no emotion.

Suddenly, she seemed to decide on something.

"Okay, Renge-chan, listen carefully to me."

Renge sat up promptly, nodding.

Kagami's eyes widened. "Oi, Misaki-san, you're not meaning to tell--"

"Yes, I am." She faced the others, her eyes glinting. "She has to know one way or another."

Hiyori and Jyuka nodded simultaneously. Kagami helplessly looked on. "Well, if you say so…"

"Renge-chan... " Misaki walked towards her again, and taking a deep breath, looked at her squarely. "… you like Tendou-kun."

Jyuka managed a small squeal of delight. Hiyori smiled, and Kagami just shrugged.

Renge stared.

"Well, of course I like him, Misaki-san!" she replied. " I wouldn't have chosen him as my master if-- "

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Misaki smacked her forehead in exasperation. It was a lot harder than she thought. "You_ like_, _like_ him…"

Renge just cocked her head.

"You…" Misaki started slowly, "_like_ Tendou-kun… like, um…" she turned to the others, asking for some help.

"…like Kagami-san likes Hiyori-nee-chan!" Jyuka supplied happily, clapping her hands.

For a second, it was silent.

Then, Kagami coughed. Hiyori tried to smile.

Misaki raised her eyebrows, a little surprised by the straightforward answer. "Er, yes, like that… to put it bluntly." Misaki turned to face the girl again.

Once more, Renge blinked. She stared at Misaki's face, then at Kagami and Hiyori. For some time she just looked back and forth between the woman in front of her and the embarrassed couple.

Then her face scrunched up as if trying to figure out something. Tapping her chin, her face stared doing a series of funny expressions - cocking her head, nodding with eyes closed, raising her eyebrows.

All the while, everyone else was silent, patiently anticipating her reaction. And then something akin to realization enveloped her features. She was about to open her mouth to say something when the door chime suddenly jingled.

Everybody stood up straight when they realized that it was Tendou, back from getting his tofu. Not noticing the tight atmosphere in the room, he marched steadily towards the kitchen.

When he finally disappeared behind the curtains, everybody let out a sigh of relief.

It was still silent until the sound of running water was heard. Then Renge spoke.

"Um, so… what am I going to do about it?" she asked, settling down on her chair once more. She looked uncertain, and it was though she was trying to fully comprehend the situation. She gripped the material of her skirt.

Everybody looked at her, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Misaki pondered on her situation. Having been trained as a trooper, she probably has not felt cared for by someone for a long time. Tendou was probably the first person who treated her as a human being, and not as a killing machine. And working at Bistro La Salle gave her further the opportunity to mingle, and she has made a lot of friends since then.

But being in love was an entirely different thing. This kind of affection was new to her, and she did not know how to approach it. She looked up to see Kagami start to speak.

"Well, I don't think you should really do something about it," Kagami said, scratching his head. Everybody looked at him.

Suddenly feeling conscious, he spluttered, "N-not that you should ignore it! What I mean is… Um..." Hiyori touched his arm, smiled at him, and nodded. Kagami calmed down, and nodded back.

She made her way towards Renge. Kneeling in front of her, she held her hands.

"Renge-chan," she started.

"Hai," the girl replied, her voice above a whisper. Her head was bowed down. Some chopping noises were heard from the kitchen, but they were ignored.

"What Arata means to say… is that you don't have to suppress what you feel. Be yourself," Hiyori said, squeezing her hands. "It is a wonderful feeling... being in love."

Renge listened, silently absorbing what Hiyori had to say.

"And… maybe someday when you're ready," she smiled again, "you can tell onii-chan about how you feel."

Renge looked at her. Though her face still showed uncertainty, her lips were tilted a bit upward.

Looking up, she saw the others smiling at her and giving her encouraging looks. Her smile deepened.

"Now, let's all help prepare for lunch, shall we?" Misaki said.

Renge nodded. "Hai!"

The others turned to walk towards the kitchen, but Renge spoke once more. "Um.."

Everybody turned to look at her.

"Does this mean I have to give shishou some flowers?" she asked innocently.

* * *

It was a good thing that the whooshing sound of Tendou's cooking did not make her voice sound any louder.

It seemed that their little talk worsened the situation. When they started working again after eating their lunch, Renge was in a fit. She totally avoided her master, making excuses whenever he wanted her to help him with something.

"Well, it's still all new to her, after all," Misaki told Hiyori, who was polishing the countertop with a piece of cloth. "She just needs some time."

"Yes," Hiyori replied. "She'll be fine, won't she, Misaki-san?"

They watched, amused when Renge escaped to the toilet as Tendou was again making his way towards her direction.

Misaki nodded. "Yes, just fine."

* * *

Reviews, especially constructive criticisms are very much loved and appreciated.


End file.
